Till There Was You
by That70sGirl99
Summary: It's 1964 and The Fab Four are jetting off around the world, lapping up their new found international fame. But when Ringo falls ill, they have no choice but to find a temporary replacement and Robert steps in. Egos clash and friendships rupture - it looks like Robert is settling in for a long stay! A collaboration between That70sGirl99 and HasARubberSoul


It all really began when Ringo got sick. He always did get sick easily, ever since he was a little boy. It was really inconvenient that, this time, it was just before the 1964 world tour. There was no other option but to hire a session drummer to replace him. George Martin, their producer, called in Ringo's temporary replacement, session drummer Jimmie Nicol. Yeah, that didn't exactly pan out. Some background checks revealed he was wanted for a recent theft – he was out. No other professionals were available so the guys then had to hold auditions for a new drummer and Robert just happened to come in that day.  
"Are you here for the auditions?" George Martin asked brightly.  
"Yeah, I am," Robert nodded, slightly nervously. He didn't look like much of a drummer upon first glance. He was tall and gangly, taller than George or Paul, and very skinny. His hair was already in a moptop – they assumed he was a fan of theirs. Like Ringo, he had blue eyes.  
"Okay then, get over there and play something," John gestured towards the Ludwig drums.  
Robert nodded silently and went over and sat on the stool. Then he picked up the drumsticks and began playing the beat to a song he just wrote, though it was indistinguishable as a song without other instruments. The Beatles stared at him, astonished at how well he could play. When he finished the song, everyone clapped except George.  
"Thanks!" Robert smiled, unable to hide his joy.  
"How long have you been playing then?" Paul asked.  
"Since I was about fifteen," he shrugged his shoulders.  
"And how old are you now?" John asked.  
"Twenty-four."  
"Well fellas," John sat back casually in his chair and looked around, "Do you think he's the one? You were almost as good as Ringo 'imself," John told Robert directly as they all looked at each other.

Everyone nodded but the lead guitarist, who was being uncharacteristically grumpy.  
"Paul?" John asked and Paul nodded his 'yes'.  
"Brian?"  
Their manager nodded enthusiastically.  
"George and George?"  
George Martin seemed to contemplate it for a while, then eventually agreed, reasoning that Robert was not perfect but they hadn't auditioned anyone better that day. George Harrison, however, scowled and vehemently said 'no'.  
"No?" Paul asked in disbelief, "Geo, he was perfect! Plays just like Ringo, don't you reckon?"  
George stood up hotly and said to the group, particularly Brian and George, "If Ringo's not going, then neither am I – you can find two replacements."  
Then he stormed out of the room. Robert watched the scene, embarrassed.  
"What was that all about?" John asked.  
"Dunno. But we're not replacing him as well," Paul said, "Who cares if one person doesn't want 'im? Majority rules!"

"Okay then, Robert – welcome temporarily to The Beatles," Brian, his eyes wide, told the newest member.  
"Thank you so much, guys," Robert beamed and shook everyone's hand. After making some arrangements, he left, completely chuffed.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked.  
"Well, you know Ringo and George have always had a close friendship," the producer reasoned, "I suppose he simply does not want to go on the tour without him."  
"Well, too bad. We can't have only half The Beatles on _The Beatles' _world tour. Someone better talk to him."  
"He'll come 'round," Brian quipped, "He always does."

The next day, the lads arrived at the studio. George was late. It was obvious he didn't want to be there where Robert was.  
"George, we need to talk," Brian told the guitarist, who was grumpily tuning his Rickenbacker, alone in a corner of the studio.  
George sighed audibly, plonked his guitar down, and followed Brian into the hallway.  
"George, I know you are upset about Ringo not coming with us on tour," Brian started gently. George scoffed.  
"Uh, you could say that," he said.  
"Well, you're just going to have to deal with Robert for the time being. It'll only be for about a week. Ringo will be joining us soon."  
"Okay, fine."  
"Good!"

The mood in the studio brightened when they learnt of George's agreement of the plan. Robert showed up for the rehearsal, as arranged, and was prepared to be snubbed by George but was happily surprised to find out that he was treated with some civility.  
"So, Robert, you need to learn the beats," Paul started, "If only Ringo were here to teach you… you see, we don't know how Ringo plays, so we can't teach you. I guess you'll just have to listen to the recordings and decipher the rhythms for yourself," he then called up to the control room, "George, play All My Loving!"  
George Martin played the record and the familiar song filled the studio. Robert listened intently, trying to pick out what the drum beats were, nodding along with the rhythm.  
"I think I got it," he said after the song finished, "I'm pretty familiar with your songs anyway."  
"Good! Okay, let's play it together now."  
All four of them played their respective instruments. They were surprised at how well Robert had picked it up.  
"Wow, you're pretty good," commented John, "it's almost as if you _are _Ringo!"  
George scowled at this comment, unnoticed by anyone.  
"Okay, Long Tall Sally?" Paul suggested and again they played the song and then played it together. After that one, Paul suggested I Saw Her Standing There.  
"Hey, you're only choosing the ones with you on lead!" John opposed his choices.  
"I am not!" Paul denied.  
"Yeah, you are! Long Tall Sally, All My Loving, I Saw Her Standing There… all you!"  
"Okay, okay, we'll do This Boy next."  
"That's both of us! And George!"  
"Fine, Twist and Shout then!"  
It was obvious that Robert was confronted by their bickering. George, however, was used to it and simply ignored them. No one heard his suggestion to practise Roll Over Beethoven.

The rehearsal session finished and everyone (except George) thought it had gone well. They were all impressed with Robert's skill and his ability to learn the songs as quickly as he did. But there was no time for resting… they were flying out on a plane to Copenhagen that night.


End file.
